


Wild

by CassidyBlue



Series: ShandySundayHiatus Marathon 2014 [8]
Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fun, Humor, Romance, Shandy, ShandySundayHiatus, monkey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyBlue/pseuds/CassidyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts as a regular day at the office quickly deteriorates into farce... Posted for week 8 of the #ShandySundayHiatus Marathon. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own them, much to my eternal sadness. I am but borrowing them for just a little while. 
> 
> A/N: I felt that a little piece of insanity was well deserved, after the unspeakable tragedy that my muse inflicted upon us last week. Thus, I present you with this ridiculously fluffy slice of crazy. Like a good tequila, please take with a large pinch of salt - and enjoy!
> 
> Written for the #ShandySundayHiatus Marathon 2014 - Week 8.
> 
> All mistakes are mine alone.

The persistent ringing of his cell phone woke Andy Flynn from a deep sleep. He grabbed it and answered it quietly, trying not to wake the woman who was sleeping beside him. 

It was his partner on the line, of course, calling to inform him that they had caught a case. 

“Do we need the Captain?” Andy asked softly. At Provenza’s negative reply, Andy smiled and glanced at his companion instinctively. “Okay. Text me the address.”

He finished the call and placed the phone back on the nightstand, while trying to wake himself up enough to actually get out of bed and head to their crime scene.

“What time is it?” 

Andy chuckled at the muffled voice emanating from somewhere beneath the blanket to his right. He leaned over and lifted the covers slightly, managing to expose only her hair and a bare shoulder. His Captain lay on her stomach, her face buried in her pillow. He grinned and lowered the blanket a little further, until the smooth, pale skin of her back was uncovered before him. She shivered slightly at the sudden cool air hitting her body.

He swept her hair to the side with his fingers, before pressing his lips to her neck in a gentle caress. His fingers danced along her spine towards the small of her back, his lips following their path as he dropped dozens of tiny kisses across her skin, causing her to make a sound somewhere between a moan and a sigh. 

Sharon Raydor rolled onto her back and blinked up at him, shielding her eyes from the soft light of the bedside lamp that he had switched on just moments before. Andy gazed down at her naked form appreciatively, before dropping his lips to her stomach to continue kissing her.

She released a giggle and stilled his movements with a hand to either side of his head. He leaned over her instead, lowering his face to hers so that he could place a kiss firmly on her mouth. This, she allowed, parting her lips to deepen the kiss, humming softly as his tongue swept her mouth. She smiled up at him when they broke apart, her thumb stroking his face softly.

“What time is it?” She repeated her earlier question, knowing from his end of the phone conversation that her team had picked up a case.

“A little before 5am. I was going to wake you as I was leaving. Provenza said we don’t need you at the scene and I know you have that budget meeting with Taylor this morning…” Sharon made a face at him and he grinned. “We’ll meet you back at the murder room later.”

She nodded, lifting her face for another kiss. Andy obliged, his fingers finding their way into her hair as his mouth moved against hers. He groaned as she ran a hand provocatively down his back and only barely managed to reluctantly pull away from her. 

“I have to go,” he told her. “My boss is kind of a tyrant. She’ll get really mad if I’m late to a scene because I was making love to a beautiful woman.”

“Is that right?” A mischievous smile tugged at the corner of Sharon’s mouth and her green eyes glittered in the lamplight. “Then I guess I’d better let you go. I’d hate for you to get in trouble with the Wicked Witch.”

Andy’s chuckle rumbled through her, although he had the grace to look a little sheepish at the same time. She was never going to let him forget the nickname that he and his partner had bestowed upon her - or the accompanying drawing they had added to the murder board. He lightly kissed her nose, drinking in the tantalising vision before him before drawing away from her completely, mentally cursing whoever had managed to get themselves murdered at such an inconvenient moment.

 

✻     ✻     ✻     ✻     ✻

 

By ten o’clock, everyone had returned to the office and was getting ready to present what they knew so far to their Captain. Sharon still had her head buried in the budget report from her meeting with Taylor as she strode through the murder room, a lukewarm cup of coffee clutched in her other hand, or she might have noticed that the eyes of all her detectives were following her path. 

“Should we warn her?” Amy mouthed across the room at Julio, her eyes wide with trepidation. 

He shook his head sharply in answer. It was best not to get involved in these matters. He had learned that first hand. He sat at his desk and busied himself researching their victim’s criminal history as the Captain reached her office and opened the door.

Stepping inside, Sharon finally looked up from her report to place her coffee on her desk - and stopped dead in her tracks. She blinked owlishly for a moment at the object that was sitting in the middle of her desk, before slowly closing her eyes and taking a deep breath in. Wondering if the lack of sleep had finally caught up to her, causing some weird hallucination, she cautiously opened one eye, and then the other one. And blinked again. 

It was still there.

Backing carefully out of her office, she pulled the door closed and stood for a moment with her hand on the doorknob, feeling all eyes in the room burning into her back. Slowly, willing this not to be a figment of her imagination that would have her team questioning her sanity, she turned to face the murder room. 

“Would someone please explain to me why there is a monkey sitting on my desk?” she asked, surprising herself when her voice contained more authority that she was actually feeling at that moment. 

“You put it in her office?!” 

Andy’s voice was incredulous. He had just returned from the break room and he almost spilled his coffee as he glared across the room at his partner.

“Of course not!” the older lieutenant bit back. “Sykes did.”

All eyes turned to Amy, who shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. She glanced between Provenza and Sharon for a moment, before deciding that the Captain was currently the more terrifying of the two, and there was no way she was taking the fall for the Lieutenant on this one.

“He belonged to the victim. We brought him in because we didn’t feel we could just leave him at the scene, all alone…” Sharon’s eyes narrowed as she listened and Amy gulped before continuing. “He was becoming agitated out here, Ma’am,” she started to explain. “It was too noisy for him…” she sneaked a look at Provenza, who was nodding at her to continue, a meaningful glint in his eyes. She took a deep breath before turning back to Sharon, whose hands had now found their way to her hips. Her patience was evidently wearing thin. “I was going to put him in the small conference room, but…”

Provenza was now shaking his head furiously in Amy’s direction - which did not go unnoticed by his Captain, but she studiously ignored the fact…for now.

“ _Yes_?” Sharon pressed.

“Lieutenant Provenza thought that he would be more comfortable in your office, Captain.  Just until the people from the Humane Society get here. He said you wouldn’t mind. He said you’d always _liked_ monkeys…” Amy finished weakly.

A collective ripple of laughter sounded from the rest of the team as Sharon folded her arms across her chest. She turned to face her second-in-command, who was scowling at the traitorous young detective in front of him.

“ _Did_ he?”

“ _Thank you_ , Sykes,” Provenza growled, before turning to face Sharon. “Now, Captain, I just thought that it might need some company, and that you might be a calming influence…” Provenza started to bluster, his face turning a rather interesting shade of red as he tried to get himself out of trouble.

“Well, Lieutenant Provenza,” Sharon interrupted him, ice in her tone. “Seeing as you are so concerned for the wellbeing of this… _monkey…_ ” she waved a hand in the general direction of her office, a grimace crossing her face as she did so.

“Bob,” Amy interjected quickly. 

Sharon turned to face the young detective and blinked at her, a nonplussed expression on her face.

“Pardon?”

“His name is Bob.” Amy repeated with a self-conscious smile. “The monkey,” she clarified, somewhat unnecessarily.

Buzz and Mike tried to stifle their giggles while Julio snorted loudly - a sound he then tried to cover up by taking a large gulp of his coffee. Unfortunately, in his haste to appear innocent, he swallowed the liquid the wrong way, immediately dissolving into a coughing fit which had Mike leaping from his chair, superhero-fashion, to pat him vigorously on the back. Provenza was rolling his eyes and had his head in his hand at this point, while Amy looked at Julio in alarm, wondering if she should maybe call for assistance in case he really was choking.

Glancing at Andy, who still stood by the murder board, Sharon could see his shoulders shaking with silent laughter at the scene currently unfolding in front of them. She closed her eyes and shook her head imperceptibly, forcing herself to regain control of her rapidly fraying temper. Was this an elite squad of detectives or a damn kindergarten? Sorely tempted to give them all a time out, she counted slowly to ten. She was beginning to get the feeling that she was existing in some kind of ridiculous farce, organised for the sole amusement of some higher power.

After looking over at Julio, who was now purple in the face but at least appeared to be breathing again, Sharon turned her attention back to Provenza.

“Lieutenant. Please take the -” she paused “- _Bob_ -” she shook her head again as Buzz sniggered and Julio coughed some more, “- into the small conference room. You will be responsible for him until he is collected by the Humane Society.”

“But, Captain…!” Provenza started to protest.

“ _Now_ , Lieutenant.” 

Her tone made it perfectly clear to all in the room that this was not up for debate. Provenza  obediently shuffled over to her office and collected the travel cage containing the small animal from her desk, grumbling the whole way to the conference room.

Sharon rubbed a hand across her forehead and checked her watch. Not even ten-thirty and she already had a headache starting. 

“Alright, everyone, back to work. I expect a briefing in ten minutes.” She turned to Julio. “Are you alright, Detective?” she asked, her tone softening a little. 

“Yes, Ma’am,” he spluttered, tears still streaming down his face.

“Go and clean up,” she told him. “We’ll wait for you to begin the briefing.” 

As Julio left the room and the others settled back at their desks, Sharon’s gaze once again fell on Andy.

“Lieutenant Flynn.” Andy looked up cautiously at the sound of his name, to be met with a piercing emerald glare. “A word, please.”

 

✻     ✻     ✻     ✻     ✻

 

“What did I do?” Andy asked as he entered her office and closed the door, flashing her his best crooked grin.

Sharon sank into her chair and leaned back for a moment, breathing deeply as she attempted to clear her head of the utter nonsense that had been the last half an hour of her life.

“I don’t know,” she answered him without adjusting her position. Lifting her head slightly, she fixed him with her best stare. “What _did_ you do?”

He held his hands up in front of him in a gesture of submission.

“Nothing!”

She narrowed her eyes at him, skeptical. Usually, if one of her two senior lieutenants had been involved in something, the other one was up to their neck in it as well.

“I swear, Sharon. I had nothing to do with it.” 

Andy moved around the desk until he was standing behind her chair. His hands rested on her shoulders, and when she didn’t pull away he began to massage them gently, not surprised at how tense she was. What did surprise him was that she let him continue - she had a strict policy about keeping their relationship out of the office - but she leaned back into his touch and allowed her eyes to slip closed. The truth was, his fingers working her muscles like that felt just too good to tell him to stop, and she felt herself relax against him.

“Promise?” she asked quietly. 

He leaned down so that his mouth was next to her ear.

“I promise.”

She hummed in response and allowed a small smile to curve her lips.

“Besides, if I _had_ done it -” he rumbled, his breath hot against her skin, “- the monkey would’ve had _wings_ …”

 

✻     ✻     ✻     ✻     ✻

 

It was late when Sharon arrived back at her condo - well after nine. She had sent the team home a couple of hours before, when it became clear that the investigation was stalled until Dr. Morales had completed his autopsy. Provenza had finally managed to hand the monkey off to the representatives from the Humane Society, but not before he had to feed him and clean out his cage. Twice. Sharon had smirked just a little bit at that, especially when the lieutenant had spent the rest of the afternoon complaining about the smell of monkey poop and the fact that Bob had somehow managed to grab and chew the end off his favourite tie.

Rusty was staying at a friend’s home for the night and Sharon was looking forward to spending the evening with Andy. They deserved it, she thought, after today’s bizarre events.

He greeted her as soon as she was through the door, pulling her into his arms and pressing his lips to hers in a searing kiss. 

“Dinner’s keeping warm in the oven,” he told her as his lips moved along her jaw and down her neck, igniting a delicious heat at her centre. 

“Okay,” she murmured, her fingers running through his hair as his head went lower, dipping down towards her chest. His fingers undid the buttons of her blouse so that his lips could continue their journey unhindered and she gasped as he took a breast into his mouth, pressing her body against him as she gave herself over to the intense sensations that he was creating within her.  

Andy took her hand and pulled her along the hallway towards the bedroom, pausing every few feet to push her up against the wall, indulging his overwhelming need to touch and taste her. He had been wanting her so badly ever since they were woken by the phone call this morning, and he was determined not to wait any longer.

“I was thinking we’d eat later.” His voice was a low rumble now, his mouth busy with things far more important than talking. 

“Okay,” she agreed, incapable of further conversation as his teeth nipped at a particularly sensitive spot.

Sharon sighed as he finally lay her on the bed, moving on top of her and kissing her reverently, as if he had been waiting his whole life to do so. His dark eyes were filled with desire as his lips began to travel her body once more, and it wasn’t long at all before the insanity of the day’s events had slipped from her mind completely.

 

✻     ✻     ✻     ✻     ✻

 

They were laying in bed, much later, Sharon’s head on his shoulder as his arm lay warm and heavy around her waist. Their fingers were entwined together and she was happily indulging in the stillness of the moment, when he spoke quietly.

“You surprised me today.” 

Andy’s voice was soft, hardly more than a breath against her ear. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with warmth as she studied his profile.

“How so?”

“I was sure you would do something to get back at Provenza - and not just making him take care of _Bob_.” 

He turned his head to face her then and grinned, his eyes sparkling with amusement. She mirrored his expression.

“Who says I won’t get back at him?” He raised an eyebrow as she continued. “But if _you_ were expecting it today, then so was he…and the best attacks always have the element of surprise…” 

Andy chuckled as he tightened his arm around her, pulling her more firmly into his side.

“You are _evil_.”

She glanced up at him, her features schooled into the innocent expression that she had perfected over the years.

“Excuse me, but I think the word you are searching for is ‘wicked’,” she smirked, snuggling closer against his warm body and slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
